gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Go, Bulldogs!
Go, Bulldogs! is the 6th episode of Season 7 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis COLLEGE DAYS – Christopher (David Sutcliffe) talks Lorelai (Lauren Graham) into visiting Rory (Alexis Bledel) at Yale during Parents' Weekend, and Lorelai is surprised to find that Richard (Edward Herrmann) and Emily (Kelly Bishop) are also there. Trying to prove how cool he is, Christopher invites all of Rory's co-workers on the Yale Daily News to an expensive lunch where they all drink too much, and the meal ends abruptly when Rory insists they leave to cover a breaking story. Meanwhile, Luke (Scott Patterson) meets April's (Vanessa Marano) swimming coach (guest star Mia Cottet), who convinces him to take her adult swimming class. When the coach flirts with him, Luke asks her out on a date. Plot Christopher talks Lorelai into going to Parents' Day at Yale with Rory even though, according to Rory, it is for "A bunch of lame parents whose kids hate 'em." Lorelai finds out Emily and Richard have been going to the Parents' Day since Rory was a freshman, taking her out to dinner at a swanky restaurant each time. Intimidated by the other fathers in attendance, Christopher is determined to show Rory that he is a supportive father. He visits the News Room with Lorelai and invites her and the entire staff at the Yale Daily News to a posh French restaurant. The staff are enjoying themselves (some to the point of tipsy-ing) when Rory receives a phone call about a group of students staging a protest at Yale. She whisks them off to cover the story. Luke meets April's swim coach who says he should take the parents' swim class, much to April's amusement. At the parents' swim Coach Bennet asks Luke out and he accepts. Unbeknownst to Luke, Coach Bennet has a reputation of sleeping with the swim students' parents. They go out on a date and Luke is less than pleased by the vegan menu. Lane babysits April while Luke goes on the date, playing board games until Lane falls asleep. Photos 706rory.jpeg 706rg.jpeg 706.jpeg 706couple.jpeg Go Bulldogs.JPG 706news.jpeg bulldogs.jpeg Show references MUSIC * "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi * "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'" by The Righteous Brothers TV * America's Next Top Model * Antiques Roadshow * Laverne and Shirley * Project Runway FILM * Pleasantville * Top Gun POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Hey, let's be Laverne and Shirley. :Christopher – What? No. :Lorelai – Antony and Cleopatra? F. Scott and Zelda? Zinf… an… del? :Lorelai – With bells on, and nothing else, except leg warmers, roller skates, and Groucho Marx glasses. :Lorelai – Who wears a name tag in the middle of their chest? :Christopher – Superman. :Lorelai – Superman’s “S?” that was not a name tag. That was an emblem. :Emily – And I said to him, "They've tenured Bill Sunderland? Who's next – Carmen Electra?" :Lorelai – Well you got me there, Riddler, but I hope that logic works when I crash Grandparents' Weekend. :Kirk – So, what do you say, Luke? You want to be my wingman, Goose to my Maverick? :Kirk – "You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips and there's no tenderness…" :Christopher – Make it work. :Joni – I just got a text with a photo. Looks like they're wearing George Bush masks and… are those Condoleezza Rice masks? :Lorelai – I'm pretty sure she's gonna spin wildly out of control. We're gonna have to do an intervention, put her through rehab, give her a place to stay while she's divorcing the Hell's Angel… Category:Episodes Category:Season 7